


Perfect Strangers

by Red_Artemis_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academia, Adult Hermione Granger, Creampie, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Artemis_Jane/pseuds/Red_Artemis_Jane
Summary: After being forced apart due to their positions as teacher and student, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape meet again at a conference in the States. Without the barrier of authority between them, things quickly heat up, and they are unable to find a reason to resist this time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As always characters are not mine, I just have fun with them. All mistakes are my own. I wrote this one fast so I wouldn't forget the idea. Please enjoy ;)

Hermione held the crystal glass tight in her hand and tried to resist gulping it down in one go. There was no bloody way she was going to end up inebriated, not with so many Masters and Professors mingling about her, she had too much to lose. 

Though as she watched him from across the room, she couldn’t help but sip at the bitter Manhattan, hoping it would grant her the courage she needed to approach. 

A year, a whole year had passed without so much as a word from him. For months he had occupied her thoughts almost constantly, but in the past 8 weeks she had finally been making some progress in moving on. No longer including him in every fantasy she had, no longer being subjected to her brain's constant musings on his well being, it had almost been peaceful. 

Yet here he was, dark and dapper and snarky as ever. Severus Snape stood talking with the other potions masters amicably, attempting to blend in. She knew him well enough to know how out of place he felt here, surrounded by other professionals, feeling the need to prove himself as a legitimate academic. The time that had passed had not been sufficient enough for her to forget his mannerisms, the small raise of his eyebrow that indicated he was unimpressed by something his peer had said, the white knuckles on the wine glass that showed he was indeed nervous. 

After returning to Hogwarts and completing her seventh year, Hermione felt still unprepared to enter into the outside world, felt there was more she needed to learn while not running from a lunatic or trying to save the lives of her two best friends. Harry and Ron had been in auror training and were soon to be sent off on their assignments, but she still hadn't a clue what she wanted to do, and definitely wasn’t ready to enter some boring ‘normal’ workplace. 

Minerva had been understanding and recommended she remain at Hogwarts to finish a Mastery in the subject of her choice. Frustrated after a year with Slughorn as her potions teacher, she was almost turned off from the subject, but she was convinced there was a potion creatable that would restore her parent’s memories. Hermione had also had her interests piqued by the power of arithmancy to predict the effects of spells and potions, curious if she could use it to enhance her potions. She tentatively agreed to pursue a double mastery, with the condition that she could choose a potions master other than Slughorn to study under. 

Low and behold, right around that time Severus Snape was released from St. Mungos. He had survived the bite from Nagini despite what Hermione had thought at the time, but it took him the whole year to fully recover. 

Before Hermione knew it, Minerva had arranged for her to study with Professor Snape and work in his lab at Hogwarts. He had decided he would attempt to make something of himself in the academic world, coming to teach part time and use the rest of the time to begin publishing the many potions improvements he had made over the years. 

Nervous out her mind, Hermione had agreed. That first day in the potion’s lab had been as awful as she had expected, he was rude, demeaning, derogatory and seemed bored with any and all of her ideas. After about a month of it, she had had enough. Her arithmancy equations had progressed quickly and it was time for her to start using them in her brewing. 

After submitting her plans to Professor Snape and having him glance at them before nonchalantly proclaiming she wasn’t ready, she had exploded. 

“Miss Granger I insist that you-”

“No! It’s my turn to speak. I have been silent for weeks, listening to you demean my work, criticize everything without offering suggestions. Question my intelligence, and my ability to survive in an academic environment, I’m done. I’m unsure enough as it is without you putting more doubt in my head. I know it’s a long shot what I want to do. Damn it! “

She took a deep breath before continuing, “Either you let me know what I need to do to earn your respect here or I will find another Master who will afford me that chance.” 

To her great shock, he was silent for a moment, just watching her. 

“Those were not my intentions…” he said softly. 

“Perhaps not Professor, but they were the effect nevertheless.”

Hermione felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest as she told him off, she was the lone Master’s student and had few people to talk with, even if she didn’t spend all her time doing research. She was breathing heavily as he observed her, something in his gaze shifted then. Perhaps he was no longer seeing her as a young student, but as the intellectual adult she had worked so hard to become. Or maybe he was just deciding how best to hide her body. 

From that day forward though, he treated her differently, he began to ask questions about her work, her research, and eventually started to answer questions about his own. The shift was seamless, they went from hating one another to talking each day in the lab. Sometimes they would continue their conversation into his living quarters for tea by the fire. 

Hermione was astonished to find that Snape was actually a pretty funny person, his humor was dry, and often his jokes were at the expense of someone else, but she found him funny, sometimes endearing. 

Snape was reserved about his personal life, but not in the way she had expected. Hermione was fully prepared for anger when she first asked him what he enjoyed doing, revulsion at the prospect of answering a personal question, but instead he gave his answer timidly. Like he hadn’t ever been asked about his likes and dislikes before. So naturally Hermione started to ask about everything in his life. She started to notice small things, his little half smile, his light laughter, the way his hands so elegantly handled ingredients. She began to stay later in the lab, just enjoying her time with him. He challenged her ideas and pushed her to think abstractly, always prepared to pull out a book she somehow hadn’t read and show her the most interesting points. 

One evening they were discussing a particularly sad nickname that had been given to one of the Gryffindor students. Poor kid was named Richard Liker, so naturally, all the other boys started calling him “Dick Licker”. 

“Have you ever had a nickname?” Hermione asked.

He grimaced, “Oh, many, the lovely marauder bastards enjoyed “Snivellus”, but there were many variations.”

“Any nice names?” she asked sadly, hopefully.

“Well Lily called me Sev, but I didn’t like that much either as I got older.”

“What do your friends call you?”

“Ha, well, I haven’t a history of friends. I guess it would just be nice to hear my name spoken without disdain or reprimand for once.”

She huffed a small laugh and they continued their conversation. When she was leaving that night, well past midnight she turned around before she left, “Professor?”

“Yes?”

“What would you like me to call you?”

“Call me Severus.” 

Hermione felt her face heat and a strange twist in her gut, “Very well, goodnight Severus.” And she rushed out. She should have questioned it, the appropriateness, but from then on they were on a first name basis.

They grew closer as the weeks passed, spending long hours working and then hours after just enjoying one another's company. With Harry and Ron in training, she really didn’t have any close friends around. He understood her, her trauma from the war, her desire to prove herself, all of it. Maybe because he had a lot of the same traits. It was weird to have a new best friend, but that’s in essence what Severus became to her.

Hermione eventually became self aware enough to realize she had become extremely attracted to him, not just his appearance but him as an individual, she’d never felt so stimulated intellectually, emotionally, or physically, and it was becoming hard for her to remain professional around him. She noticed he seemed to be having similar trouble. Finding every excuse to be near her, showing her a new stirring technique or looking at her equations, it was intoxicating and infuriating. 

Forget magic, when he got near it felt electric. Hermione had never been so attuned to another person, they fed off each other’s energies, becoming passionate about an idea, frustrated about a student or some weird publishing block that Severus ran into. It was overwhelming and thrilling. 

Unfortunately, it seemed others began to notice their changed demeanors as well. Hermione overheard a group of sixth years explaining how they saw her leaving his quarters late at night. Professor Sprout had taken to asking her if she was seeing anyone, Hooch eyed her wearily, and Professor Sinstra had taken to ignoring her completely. 

They tried to be discreet about their ‘friendship’ but it was futile. 

Nearing the end of the year, Hermione was nearly done with the potion and had only to test it and write the results before completing the Mastery when Severus started to act strange. She saw him coming from the Headmistress’s office one night and after that, everything changed. He cut off their conversations early in the evening, didn’t linger near her anymore, and began to avoid her in the halls. 

When she finally had the courage to ask him about it, he was blunt, and short “We cannot continue this, as you are my student. It is inappropriate to be so familiar. I recommend you finish your Mastery quickly and leave before the Headmistress can’t contain the gossip anymore. Or we’ll both be in jeopardy.” 

And that was it. They weren’t alone again. Hermione worked in her rooms or spare classrooms all summer and finished her Mastery that December. They would avoid eye contact in the halls and just ignored each other’s existence. It was killing her, she realized too late how hard she had fallen, and she had to deny herself. 

When she left the castle for the last time, certificate of completion in hand, she didn’t look back, but hoped, for all that was holy and good, that she would hear from him again. Was she angry at how he had shut her out? Yes. Felt like she was a fool for even getting into this mess? Yes. Did she long to feel that connection to him again? Absolutely. 

After restoring her parent’s memories and traveling with them for a year, attempting and failing to fully heal the tear in her heart left there by the absence of Severus, Hermione had worked to publish her Mastery. It had been accepted for publication and featured by the top potion’s journal, and so she found herself at the International potioneers convention in Boston, Massachusetts in the States. 

  
  
  


For the dinner reception the first night she had dressed in a dusty rose chiffon dress with a long skirt. The invite had requested non-robes, and this was the best she could do. Her hair was tamed into light curls and she had a touch of makeup on, she actually thought she looked nice. For some reason the reception began at 4 p.m., and so she stood in the late afternoon with some whiskey and a longing to feel like she belonged there. 

Normally she would go in search of her old Master who would introduce her around, but she hadn’t even been sure he was there until now. She felt anger rise inside of her as it had many times in the past, astonished how he had abandoned her, but she reigned herself in quickly. As she surveyed him, an older brunette woman approached his group and joined the conversation, Hermione recognized her immediately, and took her chance. 

As she approached, the older woman beamed at her and hustled to meet her half way. “Hermione! Oh dear I am so happy to see you! Welcome! Come I will introduce you.” 

“Good to see you too Tami, thank you, I was a bit lost with so many new faces.”

Tami was a senior editor for the journal and had taken Hermione under her wing after Severus, _Professor Snape,_ she corrected herself, had stopped advising on her work or editing her paper. She hadn’t been privy to the rumor mill surrounding the two of them or at least didn’t care about it as she never brought Professor Snape up or asked about why he wasn’t helping her.

As Hermione approached the group, she attempted to quell the blush she felt rising to her cheeks, Snape was dressed in a tailored muggle suit jacket with black slacks. His jacket had the faintest green pattern on it giving the garment depth and sophistication. _NO, he doesn’t deserve your attention, you’re past him._ She averted her gaze quickly and put on her best ‘ _Yes, I’m the brains of the Harry Potter Golden Trio, I am happy to have you speaking to me’_ press face and began the introductions. 

She felt his eyes on her constantly, but he said nothing. She held her confidence as she spoke to the other Masters. As the conversation carried on and they seemed accepting of her as an equal, Hermione let her shoulders relax just a fraction, and in that moment, Snape decided to join the conversation. 

"And interesting observation Master Granger, how long have you been studying the effects of sleeping draught on muggles?”

“Only a year or so, but I assure you Professor, my research has been thorough and I am quite knowledgeable about the subject.” She replied in her best subtle _fuck you_ voice she could muster.

“I have no doubt, it was not my intention to question your familiarity, I merely-”

“Good, but that was nevertheless the effect. Professor Kerns, I read your most recent research using neuroscans to map the effects of potions. I am curious what other potions you planned to map, I’m hoping sleeping draught is on the list.” 

Professor Kerns took the bait easily and launched into a list of potions he looked forward to trying. Hermione spared a glance at Professor Snape as Kerns talked, and saw what looked like a blush fading from his cheeks. Clearly he had been embarrassed by her comment. _Good_. 

As Hermione turned her attention back to the other potion’s Master’s, she noted Snape quietly excused himself and moved toward the bar. _You don’t care Hermione, just ignore him!_ She tried to tell herself, but in the back of her mind she knew she had been childish in calling him out like that. He was merely asking a question. 

Glancing at the clock to see how late it had gotten, she was horrified to see it was only 5:15, _Seriously??_ Trying to contain her sigh, she attempted to focus back in on the conversation, Tami was now telling a story about her kids, or grand-kids, or something. 

Nursing her drink, Hermione found her glass was regrettably empty. Maybe a trip to the bar was in order, and maybe… an apology to Sev- _Professor Snape_. A brief one. She didn’t want to tip anyone off that anything was wrong between her and her old advisor. 

Graciously she excused herself and made her way to the corner of the room. After being stopped by several people, welcoming the _great war hero_ to the states and to their ranks, she made it to the counter. 

“What can I get for you dear?” chimed the chipper bartender. 

“Just a glass of white wine please, thank you.”

“You got it.”

Thank Merlin for open bars. 

As she waited, Hermione found Snape sitting at a small high-top near the wall, apparently lost in thought. She noted how the smile lines that had formed near his eye had faded, he looked, well, he looked sad. Could that be because… _No, no hoping just woman up and get the apology over with._

Wine in hand, she approached. 

“Professor?”

Snape’s head jerked up at the voice, there was a flash of his professional face before he saw who it was that had called him, and suddenly the mask melted. 

Hermione watched as his eyes shifted, for the first time in a long time, she couldn’t read him. Occlumency she realized, he had his shields up...

“Professor, I want to apologize for my comment earlier. I know you were only trying to ask questions about my research and I apologize for snapping.” Hermione held her breath as she watched him digest the obviously unexpected apology. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Master Granger, I did not mean to offend but I could have inquired in a better way. Though I appreciate you doing so.”

Hermione continued to gaze at him, acknowledged his response with a nod, and then, unsure of what else to do and fighting the burning in her finger tips that told her she again longed to touch him, began to turn away. 

“Master Granger?”

She paused, “Yes Professor?”

“Do you have a moment? Dinner will not be served for a time yet,” he stood from the stool, leaving his half empty glass on the table, “would you care for a walk? The area around the hotel is quite nice in the evening.” Snape put his hands and his pockets and waited for her answer, still with that unreadable expression. 

Well that was unexpected. As was the clench in her core at his words. _Damn it, after all this time, his bloody voice just, argh…_

Thrown, Hermione heard herself agree before she really considered what was happening and suddenly they were getting their coats from the valet and walking out a side door into a small garden. 

Professor Snape started down the path and she followed, it was still light out but the breeze was chilly as they meandered down the garden. 

“Congratulations on your acceptance, it’s well deserved. Your paper was exemplary, and I am glad to hear the potion worked as intended.”

Again with the surprises. “Thank you Professor, I’m glad as well. The work was worth it to see them again.” 

“What do you intend to do next?” He asked with genuine curiosity. 

Hermione sighed, that was the million dollar question. “I’m afraid I still don’t know. I’d like to continue my research in some capacity, but everyone expects me to head to the Ministry and start making waves there, I just haven’t decided.” 

“Whatever you do you will succeed. Though I hope you continue your current research agenda, the academic community needs people who see the benefit of combining muggle science with magical remedies.”

“I appreciate that, it is something I have noted the community lacks as well,” This was so normal, Hermione found herself being drawn back in as if nothing had happened between them. “My dream would be to work on a project with multiple researchers, but those positions are few and far between, especially for the newly graduated.”

“A problem that will solve itself, have you seen the people here? Soon half the guild will retire and they will all be scrambling for new hires.” 

Hermione laughed, “It’s true, perhaps it’s just a waiting game then.” 

They came to the border of the hotel garden, marked with a small fence and a few trees shielding them from street view. 

Professor Snape turned to her then, and his eyes were soft and slightly unsure, “Master Granger wo-”

“Hermione.” She paused as his eyebrows twitched, “Just, just call me Hermione, please.” 

“Very well, Hermione, I wanted to say- what I mean is-” 

She had never seen him flustered like this, it was… cute.

“I don’t know what else I could have done, I was worried about you. They weren’t going to let you graduate, I couldn’t think of another way I- I’m sorry.” He hung his head then, and looked to be turning to walk away before Hermione stopped him.

“Hey, hey! Wait.”

She bowed slightly to catch his eyes, “Severus,” his eyes shot to hers, and what looked like relief swept over his features. 

“I know. We were in too deep, we couldn’t um, continue. Not with our positions as they were. If you hadn’t stopped us I’m, well, not sure we would have been able to, that is-” Snape was the one to cut off the rambling this time. 

“We wouldn’t have been able to stop. You’re right.”

They stood there, a mere half meter separating them. Some tension had left, but there was still the barrier of the unspoken between them. Hermione felt the fire she had longed for burn through her again,it tinged her cheeks and she couldn’t help but take a moment to study his face, his eyes, his lips...

“Keep walking with me?” He asked. Severus Snape did not plead, but that was damn well close to a plea. She nodded, feeling tightness in her chest at his request. _Gods this man_ … she chided as they left the confines of the garden and walked down the sidewalk. 

Severus was the first to break the silence. “Where are you staying?” 

“I’m just in the conference hotel, they had good rates and I wanted to stay in something a bit nicer for my first presentation. How about you?”

“Over there,” he pointed to a two story building a block away “I didn’t feel like being around people more than absolutely necessary.”

She gave a small laugh, “I can understand why, it’s a bit annoying to run into people all the time in the lift.”

They began to meander near to the hotel Severus had indicated, and when they came up to it, he veered off the sidewalk towards a small fountain bordering the wall. There was a lovely little area with a stone bench, a few flower beds, and a small dirt path that lead to the hotel’s side entrance. 

  
  
  


They continued to walk along the path, around the pond and the flowers, Severus with his hands in his coat and Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest for warmth. The silence was comfortable, until they began to approach the door, “Severus, what- are we really-” Hermione piped up, suddenly unsure of how quickly they had become comfortable again.

He looked down at her and his eyes were unusually soft, she expected to see his regular shield but it didn’t appear to be there. Instead, his gaze was almost earnest, “Let’s just... go inside.” 

Still unbelieving, she simply nodded and followed him up the rest of the way to the building's side entrance. 

It was a small hotel, if you could even call it that, she guessed there were maybe 8 rooms total, 4 on each floor. They climbed a small staircase and headed to a room in the corner with a large oak door. Where her accommodations were modern, sleek, and slightly posh, this hotel felt more like a cabin, and she was surprised he had elected to stay there. 

Once inside he moved to a small desk and chair and removed his coat, she removed her wrap and took the liberty of removing her shoes, which were starting to pinch. 

Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, they hadn’t been alone together like this in almost a year and a half and yet, she was still acutely aware of his presence near her. The electricity she had felt long ago was there again, stronger than ever, and she wondered how, in this hotel room, she was going to control herself. At least in the gardens they were in public. The ache in her core was almost painful, her mind felt clouded with arousal as she tried desperately to think of something else, anything else. 

She took a steadying breath as she tugged on her second shoe, letting it fall before closing her eyes and straightening up. When she opened her eyes Severus was still near the window, just looking at her. She didn’t know how to break the silence so she simply stared back. Slowly, deliberately he moved toward her. Hermione tried futilely to control her breathing as he neared, but his smell was intoxicating to her. His black eyes were still soft, resigned, almost again… pleading. 

All of her anger at him from the past few months left her body in that moment, she relinquished her hold on it and accepted that circumstances had been out of their control. It had all happened in the past and there was nothing he could have done, nor was there anything she could have changed. 

In that moment, when she finally forgave herself, forgave him, she was able to reciprocate that look in Severus’ eyes, for she knew where it came from. They were here, now, not as student and teacher, but as individuals, adults, wildly different from when they had met, but better for meeting one another. All he wanted, all she wanted, was a chance. 

He was now only a half meter from her, his breathing slow but shaky, hers coming in small pants. Severus saw the shift in her gaze, he understood her wordlessly as she did him. He watched as she found the acceptance that he himself had only recently found, and then, then, her eyes shifted again. She looked at him longingly, he had never had anyone look at him the way Hermione did. She knew him, how terrible he had been, how stupid he continued to be - in certain matters - but she accepted him, didn’t expect him to change. Wanted him as he was, and still wanted him, after everything they had been through. This gorgeous woman, this Intelligent, witty, capable woman wanted him. He could deny himself no longer. 

Hermione’s gasp turned quickly into a moan as Severus rushed to her, his lips crashing against her own, their bodies colliding with the door. One of his hands found her waist and the other buried itself in her curls. 

Fireworks, explosions, a damn bursting, every cheesy metaphor she had ever heard didn’t do Hermione’s feelings justice in that moment. His tongue quickly sought entry which she granted eagerly, longing to taste him. She clutched his shoulder with one hand and had the other securely around his neck, pulling him to her, needing to feel his weight against her, ignoring the hard expanse of wood at her back. 

Their resolve had broken and there was no stopping, no going back. Severus clung to her with everything he had and she reciprocated in kind, their mouths warring as their hands explored each other. Hermione felt his hand leave her back and make its way to the side of her chest, he hesitated then, and she feared he would come to his senses, or she would, so she said the only thing that she could, the only though that occupied her mind, “ Severus...Please...” 

With a growl and a renewed vigor that astonished her Severus found her breast and squeezed, hard, it was magnificent. They moaned in sync at the intimate contact, her hips jutted forward as his hardness ground into her. Pulling his mouth away, he bit her lower lip in parting before trailing kisses and licks down her neck. Hermione clung to him, overwhelmed at the sensations. One of his hands remained clutching her side while the other moved from her chest down, agonizingly slowly until it reached her hip, where he began to bunch her dress, raising it ever higher. 

She was gasping, already on the brink of orgasm. How could this be? She had never been so quickly brought to the edge. Suddenly she couldn’t stand it, she needed to feel him too. As Severus continued to lavish her neck and ear, she plunged her hand under his collar, needing to feel skin. Her other hand maneuvered to reach the buttons on his shirt. 

Once he realized her intentions he stopped his ministrations, pulling back a bit. Their breathing was ragged and they faced each other, Hermione saw uncertainty flash through his eyes and she quickly reassured him, both hands coming to his top button.

“You’re the most attractive man I have ever met, please let me see you.” 

He didn’t move but nodded his head a fraction, eyes trained on her. Feeling as if she would burst into flame under his gaze, she concentrated on his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, revealing the pale, lean form underneath. 

Heart thudding in her chest, she stared at him, reveling in the removal of yet another layer, another glimpse at who he really was. The scars didn’t phase her in the slightest, too preoccupied she was to even notice them all. One she reached the bottom of his shirt, she gently laid her hands on his hips and moaned at the sight before her. Merlin was he gorgeous. Returning her eyes to his and pulling him to her, Hermione's tongue quickly sought entry. He granted it, certainty returning to his movements as he clutched her again. 

Severus began to pull Hermione away from the door, backward further into the room. He broke their kiss and took her hands in his, continuing his trajectory towards the bed. The flush on her chest and neck spread to her cheeks, but before he could comment, attempt to alleviate any embarrassment she may be feeling, she had removed her hands from his and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He sat, slightly stunned, before his surprise turned to hunger as he watched. 

Hermione lowered the thin straps of her dress over her shoulders and down her arms one by one. Simultaneously Severus removed himself from his own sleeves and tossed the shirt aside, never looking away from her. 

Straps down, Hermione took her hands to the bodice of the dress and pulled, tugging it over her breasts, over her hips, and letting it fall to the ground in a pool of pale pink. 

Perfection. Raw beauty. Severus’ mouth went dry as he stared. Her strapless bra was a dark rose color, a lighter shade of her dress. The thin lace that caressed her hips matched it perfectly. The dark against her light skin threw him into a whole new realm of arousal, he had never been so hard in his life. 

Letting him look at her for a moment, Hermione reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it too fall to the floor. So stunned by her forwardness, in reverence to her apparent confidence, Snape could only watch as the garment fell, revealing light areolas around dark red nipples. Oh Merlin he was done for. 

Hermione felt powerful as he watched her, she was the one making this man stare, falter in his unending control. She was the one causing that vein in his neck to jump, the moan to escape his lips. And she was just getting started. Leaving her panties on, she began to walk forward towards him, taking her time, waiting to see what he would do. The urgency she had felt when his lips first touched hers had faded, she wanted to savor this. Enjoy it forever. When only a foot separated them, he reached for her, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to grab her tit and bring it to his mouth. Hermione gasped as he licked and sucked at her, he was rough and loving all at once, pleasure shot through her and she clutched his head to her chest. 

Severus switched, paying equal attention to her other tit as she moaned. She had had other men play with her tits before, of course, but never had it been like this. Snape seemed to have caught on to the fact that she liked it rougher than most, and his teeth grazed her frequently, bordering on too much, edging toward pain but never getting there. Her head fell back and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand on her lace-clad pussy. Using his long, elegant fingers, he moved the rose covering to the side and slid through her wetness. 

At that moment Hermione realized she had never been so wet in her life, and also, that she was seconds away from cumming. How was this possible? How could she struggle to achieve a singular orgasm during sex with other partners but was ready to come apart with the gentlest nudge of his hand? He dexterously circled her clit and she quickly forgot her questions, _Fuck who cares how!_

Severus removed his mouth from her and replaced it with his hand, pinching and rolling her nipple as he watched her. Nails dug into his shoulder as he continued to rub her clit, and then, as she looked down at him, eyes wild and face flushed, he gave a devilish smirk and plunged two fingers into her, finding the soft spot at the front of her pelvis and pressing. She cried out “Fuck! Severus! Ahh-“ and came hard, he drew out her pleasure as he fucked her with his fingers, returning his lips to her nipple and sucking hard, still watching her face. He nearly came himself at the sight. She continued to moan and rock hers hips on him, trapping his hand as she squeezed her thighs together at the overwhelming pleasure. 

When Hermione was able to open her eyes and he knew she’d be overly sensitive, he removed his hand from her. She watched as he slid his fingers into his mouth, tasting her essence, and felt an immediate resurgence of arousal. Hermione tried to breathe normally as she felt her legs gently shudder, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. He moved to pull her closer to him, but it was her turn now. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she dropped to her knees in front of him, oh could she ever get used to that look of surprise and arousal he gave her. 

Moving to his belt, she began to undo it, taking her time, savoring the way his stomach trembled as she ghosted her fingers over his straining erection. Belt removed, she unbuttoned the black slacks and slid down the zipper, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the peak of the tent in his trousers as she did. He hissed, and it was her turn to smirk. She had imagined this countless times, and now it was time to see if she had correctly predicted his reactions. 

Placing one hand on his chest, Hermione made Severus lay back. As he grabbed for pillows above him so he could prop his head and watch, she tugged at his trousers, and he lifted his hips involuntarily, allowing her to pull them down and off him completely. 

Severus was left in black silk boxers as Hermione knelt in front of him, the wicked glint in her eye told him he should steal himself, and he was right. 

Hermione placed an open mouthed kiss on his covered length, beginning to suck at parts of him, gently grazing her teeth. The dulled sensation was driving him mad, he was about to plead with her to just take off the damned underwear when her hands came to his waist and began to tug them down. He quickly lent her a hand and soon they were off to join the pile of discarded clothes. 

A small, delicate hand wrapped around him, and Hermione looked up into his eyes. He watched as she placed his head at her closed lips, then slowly opened them, and slid onto his cock. 

“Oh… Shit!” His head fell back as he was engulfed by her hot mouth. “Fuck!” He exclaimed as her mouth hit the base of his cock and his head hit her throat. 

Then, he nearly passed out, Hermione began to bounce her head up and down, sucking hard and using both her hands in time with her mouth. Severus couldn’t take his eyes off her, he had to look away, fuck she felt too good! He felt himself beginning to swell, but before he could give much warning other than a slight grunt Hermione let up on her ministrations, removing her hands and leaving only her mouth to ghost up and down. The light touch, so contrasted to the hard sucking of a moment ago was only a relief for a brief moment before it too became overwhelming. 

His dick was perfect, it was a weird thought but the only one that Hermione could focus on. Just the right length to challenge her in taking him fully, not so thick as to hurt her jaw, he was bigger than anyone she had taken before, and she couldn’t wait to test her limits. She could feel him beginning to swell and hardening further beneath her, so she let up a bit, wanting this to last. She swirled her tongue around his head, enjoying the sensation, in the back of her mind she realized that this was the first circumcised man she had been with, and tried to adjust her technique accordingly. When she returned to sucking him, Hermione felt Severus’ hand in her hair as he bucked into her mouth. Too preoccupied enjoying her task, Severus called out her name twice before she heard. 

“Hermione! That feels Divine, but I, I need…”

She understood, she needed him too. They would have to return to this later. Standing, Hermione slid her thoroughly soaked knickers down and off as Severus scooted backwards on the bed. He looked to be moving so she could get beneath him, but at the moment, she didn’t have the patience for that. Giving a slight shake of her head she said “Stay there.” 

He obliged, hoping, praying that she would end her teasing, let him enter her, Merlin he needed to feel her. 

Hermione joined him on the bed, mounting his legs and sliding slowly up his body, her mouth giving a passing lick to his weeping head. Leaning over him, Hermione began to shake with need as he caressed her cheek, looking up at her, laying his other hand on her hip. Gently rocking, she slid her pussy along his cock, momentarily feeling embarrassed about how terribly wet she was, being able to hear herself and the slick sounds of his cock grinding into her. They leaned into one another at the same moment, their lips meeting more tenderly than they had before but with all the same passion behind them. Hermione couldn’t stand it anymore, the hard plane of his chest under her plan, his hips digging into her thighs, his hands roving over her skin. She lifted her hips and pulled away from his lips. 

He sucked on her lower lip in parting protest before he realized her intentions. Severus watched as, without removing her hands from his chest, she guided his cock into her dripping cunt. Her eyes were heavily lidded, and as he held her hips and slid into place she bit her lip, scrunching her eyes and moaning at the most welcome invasion. 

“Fuuuuck yesss.” He heard himself hiss. They stayed for a moment, Hermione astonished at how deep he was inside her. It was on the brink of too much for her, but realized it was because she had never been so completely filled, so perfectly fit. As she looked down at their joining she clenched around him involuntarily, causing him to thrust deeper into her, thudding against her cervix and making Hermione cry out in ecstasy. The fire and unrelenting passion between them had been re-lit, no longer able to take time exploring, savoring, Hermione began to bounce on his cock, steadying herself with one hand on the bed and one on his chest. As she found her rhythm, Severus held on tight, tweaking her nipple and grasping at her tits with one hand while digging his other into her hip. She was so ungodly tight, he was afraid he was hurting her but she didn’t see me to care one bit. 

Severus shifted so his feet found purchase on the bed and began to thrust upwards into her. She stilled her bouncing and her cries became louder. He was embarrassed to find that he himself was moaning quite loudly too. But how could he not? This witch was a goddess. He’d never felt anything so good, so encompassingly pleasurable, he had never found a partner that could match him here, and now, his Hermione was getting close to another orgasm above him. 

“Please, please, oh… fuck. Harder Severus” she moaned with increasing volume.

He obliged immediately, not caring in that moment that his grip would leave bruises, that his legs were going to be killing him later, nothing in the world mattered other than her. Hermione's hands lifted from his chest and squeezed her tits, hard. Her mind became fuzzy with the sensations and she had trouble concentrating on anything other than the feeling of Severus beneath her, the clenching in her core. When he changed his angle slightly so his cock pounded into her near the front wall of her pussy, she cried out and let her hands fall back to his chest, looking for something to ground her. 

Severus watched as she reacted to the new angle, obviously unfamiliar with such a strong sensation, he understood entirely, but he wouldn’t let her go through this alone. He remembered that once, what felt like a lifetime ago, she had said that she trusted his voice above anything else, so he would use that now.

Hermione gasped as she tried to keep control, she was almost scared at the new feeling inside her, she’d never reached this point nearing an orgasm, she felt full and slightly like she needed to use the loo, and she started to panic, try and bring herself back down from the high, but his voice cut through attempts.

“Hermione, let go, let go.” He gritted his teeth as she clenched around him, “your tight cunt is so perfect. Oh Merlin, look how gorgeous you are riding me. Come my witch, let go for me” he hissed as she continued to clench around him and he moved his thumb to her clit, circling quickly as her pussy locked tight onto his cock. She came with a loud moan that boarded on a scream, “Severus! Severus yes! Ahhh!” He kept circling her clit, jerking his hips into her as she squirted her essence over him, as she fell apart, he couldn’t hold on any longer. 

“Hermione.. Hermione! Fuck!” He slammed his cock as deep as he could and came with a hoarse shout. She felt each throb of his cock, her pussy milking him, like it was desperate for his cum. The sensation sent her into another smaller orgasm, and she felt her vision beginning to spot, she couldn’t quite hear, her ears felt almost blocked. It was the most intense thing she’d ever experienced.

As they regained their breath and Hermione was able to hear fully again, they just looked at one another, reality hitting them a bit now that they had found their release. 

Hermione was astonished, had that really just happened? Was she about to wake up from this dream in her own bed? But no, he was there, staring up at her, just as astonished as she was. They stayed that way for another moment before Hermione felt the beginnings of a cramp in her calf and decided it was time to move. She pulled herself off him with a bit of a squelched and was shocked at the mess she appeared to have made. She’d never squirted before, didn’t think she could actually. She felt her cheeks burn and tried to sheepishly look away, but Severus was having none of that. 

“Come here,” he opened his arms and she finished climbing off of him to join him laying on the bed. With a quick flick of her wrist she scorgified him, but left the mess between her own legs where it was. She wasn’t ready to feel that empty yet. In a tangled mess of limbs, they both quickly fell asleep. 

  
  
  


Hermione awoke 40 minutes later, confused at first, until she remembered where she was and who she was with as the man beside her stirred. A glance at the clock showed almost 7, happy hour would end and dinner would be served soon at the conference… _Shit! They were supposed to be attending a conference!_

She tensed and felt Severus begin to wake beside her. A slight adjustment to her legs and she was reminded that she was still filled with his cum, a wave of arousal shot through her but her logical brain yelled at her to focus. 

This was her first conference and already she was shunning her… her… as she looked at Severus beside her, Hermione felt her worries melt. No, there would be dozens of other conferences, this was where she wanted to be right now. They could still attend dinner if they wanted, but she couldn’t care at this moment. 

Severus awoke with eyes on him, he was almost startled to see Hermione sitting up in his bed, just looking at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable in that moment, but it was quickly remedied when she leant over him and bestowed a wonderfully light and sensual kiss upon him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello,” He rumbled, grabbing her into his arms and pulling her back onto his chest. 

In that moment Severus had the same realization Hermione had, glancing at the clock, he realized the time, he didn’t want to keep her away for too long. Well that wasn’t true, but he shouldn’t.

“It appears, we should be getting back.” 

Hermione looked up at him, “It appears so…” Neither of them moved. 

Feeling uncharacteristically bold Severus spoke up, “Hermione, would you allow me to escort you to dinner?”

She looked at him quizzically then, “Are you, like you mean... Together?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

Hermione knew they should talk, knew they should work out what was happening, but she’d be damned if she ruined this.

“I’d be honored.”

They still didn’t move.

After a moment Severus chuckled, a sound from deep in his chest that made yet another wave arousal shoot through Hermione. 

“It doesn’t seem as if either of us wish to move.” 

“Well why would I? I’m perfectly happy here. Besides if I get up I’ll have to get all cleaned up.”

His eyebrow raised with intrigue, “And why does that thought make you sad pet?”

Hermione’s pussy clenched so hard hearing him call her ‘pet’ that she felt a trail of wetness make its way down her thigh. Then she blushed as she realized she had revealed more than she had meant to.

“Um.. I sort of… have a thing for… you know.”

Severus chuckled again at her sudden embarrassment. “You wouldn’t be saying you have a creampie fetish would you?”

Hermione somehow blushed harder, “I- I know it isn’t everyone’s thing but-” 

She was silenced as his mouth crashed into hers, rolling them so she was pinned underneath him. Severus growled, actually growled in her ear as he nipped his way down her neck. She could feel his length against her thigh and shuddered, overwhelmed once more with pleasure. 

His hand slid between them and he guided himself through her wetness, Hermione’s back arched at the feeling, pressing her tits into his chest. He continued to tease her through their combined fluids and she clutched at him, head thrown back as she moaned her delight.

Severus smirked at her wonton reaction, he had pictured her similarly many times but his fantasy didn’t do her justice. A slight worry had nagged at him that because she was so young, she wouldn’t be as… _adventurous_ as he liked, but with her here, he could tell he hadn’t given her enough credit. Curious, he slid his cock lower, grazing her back entrance. Hermione spasmed and her hips bucked at him as she yelped in ecstasy.

“Oh yes…” He hissed, “You and I are going to get along just fine.” But that would have to wait, right now, he had to be inside her cunt once more.

“Please, Severus please, I need you inside me, Fuck!” Hermione couldn’t stand the teasing any longer, she felt like she was being driven mad. 

Her plea was rewarded as he slammed into her. Hermione’s legs clamped around him as she tried to get him deeper into her. His cum still filling, she could hear how deliciously wet she was, feel how easily he slid into her, it was divine. 

Severus pounded into her hard, snapping his hips in a way that bumped her clit every time. Beneath him Hermione’s curls were spread over the pillows, her hands twisted in the sheets around her, and a deep red flush covering her tits and neck. He had never ever seen anything so erotic, she had her eyes closed in pleasure as she bit her lip, and as sexy as that was, he needed to see her eyes. It had been too long since he had enjoyed their caramel depths. 

“Look at me.” Her eyes shot open and as they did, she clenched around him. Severus couldn’t last much longer. 

Moving one hand to her clit, he sped up his thrusts and angled upwards, causing her again to cry out, but this time her gaze never left his. He could feel her tightening around him as she neared her climax. 

“Ah Severus.. Fuck me, fuck me, ahh!” A few more thrusts and she shattered beneath him, gasping and moaning beautifully as he cried his own release deep inside her. 

Panting, he collapsed on her, careful to make sure she could still breath. He hadn’t come twice in an hour like that in years, and he didn’t think he had ever come as hard as he had today. Severus felt lightheaded, and looking up he saw Hermione looked a bit woozy as well. 

She felt her stomach grumble and laughed “Perhaps we should head to dinner.” 

He smiled and her heart clenched.

“Perhaps you are correct.”

The reluctantly separated and located their clothing, casting cleansing and freshening charms as they went. 

Hermione fixed her hair and pulled on her shoes, surprised that she didn’t feel too awkward, just satisfied. 

They came to the door and Severus put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Their kiss was gentle this time, as if each needed to savor one another, just in case when they left, the magic broke and one would disappear. 

Severus looked down at the woman in his arms, the first person he had ever considered a true friend. He had missed her terribly, it felt like he lost everything when he shoved her away. But he had needed to, he couldn’t be the one to destroy her career before it had even started, nor could he have restrained himself much longer. Relationships between a Master and their apprentice weren’t uncommon in some countries, but after Minerva’s warning that he was being considered for removal from Hogwarts and Hermione was in danger of having her master work rendered irrelevant, he knew what he had to do. 

But she was here, and they were no longer student and teacher, she was a gorgeous, independent woman and still wanted him as he did her. This time, Severus wouldn’t let her go. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first One-shot!! I really loved this story, depending on what y'all think there may be another chapter...? I would love to get into more of their adventures, perhaps in Hermione's room next... Please let me know what you think! :D


End file.
